The Contract
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Almost 20 centuries ago, or about 2,000 years, a contract was made between the Hanori and Shiba families. However, the agreement was lost until recently. This story follows what happens when the agreement is to be carried out with the 19th Shiba head and the youngest Hanori daughter.


The Contract

"Tono-sama is coming?" Kotoha asked, wide eyed and confused.

"He said in his letter that it was urgent buisness. He'll be here tomorrow, " Misstuba explained, "And for some reason, he requested for you not to be here at the time of his arrival. "

"That's weird. Why would he come here if he didn' want to see me?" Kotoha questioned.

"Maybe, he wants you to be his bride, " Mistuba said slyly.

"Yes, and pigs are flying out of the barnhouse, be real, Mistuba, "Kotoha laughed, "There are much better suited brides then I am. "

"Hush, you never know, "Mistuba joked.

The next day, the two young women were riding their horses in the woods, just to get away from the house.

"I really want to get back before Tono-sama leaves, "Kotoha tells her sister.

"We can head back now if you want, "Mistuba suggests.

"Yes, lets, " Kotoha said.

So, the young girls rode back into the stables.

"Good boy, "Kotoha said, petting her horse, Toronto.

The young girl walked back into her house, only to find Takeru gone.

"Oh, Kotoha, " Kotoha's mother beemed, "Your are going to make a wonderful bride!"

"Eh?" Kotoha said, shocked.

"The Tono wants you to be his bride. All the arangements have been made and you will be wed next month!" Kotoha's father exclaimed, kissing both of her cheeks.

'Told ya so, ' Mistuba mouthed over to Kotoha.

"Now, you have to go pack all of your things, you're leaving tomorrow for the Shiba Mansion!" Her father yelled, "I will be up to help if you need it. "

"Yes, father, " Kotoha said quietly.

Kotoha walked solemly to her upstairs bedroom and began to pack.

'Why am I the one he has chosen to marry? I am no good, not fit to be a proper bride, especially a bride within his stature, ' Kotoha thought to herself, 'This has to be a mistake. He must have come for Mistuba, not someone so, useless as I. '

Kotoha placed the last bit of her things in her bag. Her soduphone, stuffed ape (that helps her sleep), and, most importantly, her flute.

Kotoha was scared that she wouldn't fit in with the new society she was moving into with her marriage to Takeru. She barely fit in with the other poor, misfits in grade school. It's impossible to impress the richer man.

But, deep down inside her, Kotoha always had a small liking for Takeru. He always had an ear when Kotoha needed it the most. For some reason, he knew what she was thinking before she even thought of it herself.

He took care of her. Takeru always looked out for Kotoha's best interest. If she had a bad day, Takeru would anonomously eave a small note to try and cheer her up.

The next morning, Kotoha awoke to find the koruko grabbing all of her bags.

Kotoha sprang out of bed and got ready in a record timing of five minutes and was downstairs to find Jii-san waiting for her.

"Kotoha!" Jii exclaimed, "What pleasure to see your smiling face again!"

"As to you, Jii, "Kotoha said.

"Alright, come quickly, we must make it back to the mansion. There is much to do, yes. " Jii said, rushing Kotoha out the door, "Tono is not at home right now, he is out shopping but will be back by dinner this evening. He has instructed me to let you go home and unpack. You can do as you wish after that. "

Kotoha nodded with a smile as she followed Jii to the carrage. Her family would be coming in a few days to help prepare the mansion for the wedding. She would say her goodbyes then.

As they arrived to the mansion, Koru greeted them at the gate.

"Kotoha! What a pleasure it is to see you again!" Koru said as she hugged Kotoha.

"It's great to see you two!" Kotoha said, returning the akward hug.

"If you need any help unpacking, just let me know, "Koru told her, "And just so you know, it's an honor to be your mother-in-law."

Kotoha smiled as she went inside.

She followed the koruko to her, or rather their, bedroom on the right side of the main room.

Behind the ornate red doors was a very ornate room decorated in rich reds, with a small touch of yellow here and there, as an attempt to make the room both of the new couples.

A larger cot was placed in the center of the room with a newer, larger wardrobe on the back wall. A divider was up in the closet marking Kotoha's half.

With all the storage in the room, all of Kotoha's clothes would fit in the closet alone. And even so, the clothes she had, Kotoha felt, did not look well with the fine kimonos and suits Takeru had for the dinner parties the higher ranks were accustomed to. Not that Kotoha would ever tell him this.

As the last of her things were unpacked, Kotoha to take a small nap before her husband-to-be arrived home.

When Kotoha awoke again, she found Takeru already home, looking over some papers on his desk as he rubbed his temple.

"God, why did this contract ever had to happen? I don't want her tied to me. It's no good for her. I'm no good for her. If she knows whats best for her she would leave here, find a man that can give her what she deserves. That's whats better for her. I love her, but will never be able to give her the world, in which she deserves, "Takeru said to himself.

Kotoha pretended to stay asleep, overhearing every word.

'He loves me. Then I shall stay. I don't need the world to be happy, I just need to blend into his. I need to convince him of this. I shall show him all of my love, and that my heart is his alone. He may not be the best thing, but he's the only man who wants me. And that alone is enough, ' Kotoha thought to herself.

"And to think, I have two ceremonies to plan along with this. At least she's here now to help. I probably need to focus on the one for the higher snobs we have to have a wedding for. The only reason for that one is so I have buisness partners in the future, but still, in order to have partners, you must have perfection, " Takeru thought aloud again.

Kotoha decided it was time to get up. She started to stir as Takeru turned her way.

"About time you decided to wake up. I was begining to worry about you, "Takeru said with a laugh.

"Tono-sama!" Kotoha exclaimed in a fake surprise, "I didn't mean to sleep so long!"

Takeru sighed, "This just got a whole lot harder.

"What just got a whole lot harder?" Kotoha asked, genuinally confused.

"Kotoha, we have exactly one month before we are married. It's high time you start calling me by my actual name, "Takeru told the young girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, "Kotoha said.

"And another thing. Stop apologizing so much, okay?" Takeru laughed.

"Okay, Takeru, "Kotoha said, a little nervous.

"I could get used to hearing that, "Takeru smiled, "Now come on, there is much to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

Kotoha got up and followed her fiancee to the main room. Inside she found fabric samples and invitation designs all laid out. In fact everything a wedding could need in right there in that room. From venues to napkins, from flowers to silverware, it was all there.

"Let's start with the bigger stuff and work out the smaller details around the bigger picture, "Takeru said, "We are having a smaller ceromony here for close friends and family, however, we need to plan a large scale wedding for buisness colleges and snobby people like that. Don't worry, I'm not thrilled either. "

So, Kotoha planned what she guessed would be her dream wedding. The venue was at a botanical garden on the outskirts of Tokeyo, right before you reach Kyoto. The flowers were some that matched the flowers in the garden. The food was a garden salad, followed by curry rice and pan-seered tolapia, and finally a french vanilla cake for desert. All catered, free of charge, by Genta for both ceromonies. The plates, silverware, napkins, invitations, and tableclothes had inticate, floral, lace designs upon them.

"Is that everything?" Kotoha asked.

"I believe so, "Takeru said, relief in his voice.

"We just planned a wedding in one night, "Kotoha laughed.

"Yes, we did, didn't we?" Takeru said, laughing, "Come on, it's time for bed. "

Kotoha followed Takeru to the bedroom. She went to the bathroom and changed into her bed clothes. When Kotoha came back, she found Takeru in his bed bottoms, but no bed shirt.

"What? Do you honestly think I wear a bed shirt when I sleep? You're gonna have to get used to it. "Takeru told her.

Kotoha sighed as she climbed in beside him.

"You need to face me, Kotoha, it wil be easier for me to make sure you don't try to run away from me, "Takeru laughed and he got up and turned off the light.

As Takeru got up, Kotoha noticed at the bottom of his neck, at the top center of his spine, was a small tatoo. It was some symbol Kotoha didn't reconize.

Takeru climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around Kotoha tight.

"Goodnight, Kotoha, "Takeru said, pulling her close to him.

"Goodnight, To-Takeru, "Kotoha said, catching herself for the fifith time that night, as she tried to get comfortable in the young lord's arms.

At the cry of the rooster, Takeru got up, but made Kotoha stay asleep.

Takeru still got up at the break of dawn to train. He had a family to protect now, he can't just stop. Besides, training was apart of him. Takeru was a samurai, and a samurai he will always remain.

About mid-morning, Kotoha walked into the indoor training room.

"Why do you still train?" She asked.

"You never know. We just defeated their leader, not the entire thing, "Takeru told her, "besides, I have to protect you now. And our children in the future. "

"You don't have to worry about me, Takeru, "Kotoha told him, honestly, "You know just as well I can take care of myself. "

"It makes me feel better, "Takeru told the young girl, a bit bitterly, "I need to stop anyway. I have a lot to teach you before next month. "

Kotoha reluctantly followed, since Takeru wasn't being exactly pleasant at the moment.

That day, they worked on dining. Takeru showed Kotoha the proper eating utensils for each course and how to eat without looking like a pig.

"Only take small bites of your food, "Takeru told her, " and keep your servings proportional, not too much, but not too little either. "

Kotoha nodded. She didn't know there were so many rules to follow, and in just dining alone. It was overwhelming that she still had more to learn after this in the days to come. It was so much, Takeru had to make an itinerary to keep it all straight.

"I meant to tell you earlier, Rynusukai will be coming next week to teach us both how to dance. Hate to say, I need to learn two. And Rynusukai is the best option we've got, "Takeru told Kotoha after the lesson was over, "I wouldn't worry so much about all this Kotoha, they'll love you. You're perfect. "

Takeru patted Kotoha's head in a loving matter.

'What in this earth would make him think I'm perfect?' Kotoha thought as Takeru left for town, for an uknown reason, 'I couldn't be perfect if I tried.'

"Hello?" A familiar voice rang out, taking Kotoha out of her thoughts.

Kotoha walked into the main room to find Rynusukai placing his bags on the floor.

"Rynusukai!" Kotoha eclaimed, "What are you doing here? You weren't suposed to come until next week!"

"Tono thinks I'm going to teach him to dance in three weeks, "Rynuu laughed, "What a joke. I have a bad feeling that he's going to be a hopeless case. "

The two former Shinkengers laughed.

"You know, it's funny, "Rynusukai said, "How Tono-sama is marrying you, after secretly watching you all those years when the Gendu attacked here. "

"Watched me?" Kotoha asked.

"You never saw him, but every night, he would stand by the door and watch you play. It was rather cute. Takeru, dare I say, has always had a soft spot for you. He truely cares about you, Kotoha, so you better not let him go, "Rynuu told the younger girl.

"I know. I'm the lucky one though, "Kotoha said, "I'm marrying a great man. "

"You'll be fine, "Rynuu said, "It's work. LIving in a world you have no former knowledge of. But Tono will take care of you. I can promise you that. "

"I know he will, "Kotoha said, a small smile, the first in three days, crept on her lips.

"Rynusukai?" Takeru's voice rang out.

"Tono!" The faithful vassal shouted.

"You're here early, "Takeru said, a small laugh forming at his tounge.

"You honestly think I am going to teach you to dance in three weeks time, you're hilarious, "Rynusukai laughed.

So, for the next four weeks, Kotoha was rushed through lessons on high soceity in the mornings and dancing in the afternoon.

"Tono, "Rynusukai said, three days before the smaller wedding, the day before everyone was suposed to arrive, "you're hopeless. I can't even get you to take a step without stomping on Kotoha's toes!"

"Sorry, dancing is not my strong suit, "Takeru said.

"At least Kotoha has the hang of it, "Rynuu said, "she's a natural. "

"Maybe I can help, "a familiar voice sprang out.

"Mako-chan!" Kotoha said, hugging her sister figure.

"Yes, Mako-chan. Help me, he's helpless, "Rynusukai said with a sigh of relief.

"I am not, "Takeru said, trying to defend himself.

"Tell that to my toes, "Kotoha said, as she and the two teachers laughed.

That night, as Kotoha and Takeru were preparing for bed, Kotoha decided it was time to ask about Takeru's tatoo.

"What do those symbols mean?" She asked.

"Which ones?"Takeru asked.

"The ones on your back, "Kotoha said.

"Oh, those, "Takeru said, "If you look close enough, you'll see the earth symbol. Then the curves coming out of it is the fire kanji. Together they're one, like we are, or rather soon to be. "

"Oh, I see, "Kotoha said.

"I've had it for awhile, ever since I met you, "Takeru admitted, sheepishly.

"But, we weren't even, "Kotoha started.

"I know. I knew I was going to marry your before I met you because of an agreement made almost two thousand years ago, "Takeru said, pulling out an old scroll out of his desk drawer, "One of your ancestors sacrificied herself for one of my ancestors. An agreement was made to wed the next generation. However the scroll was lost until a year ago. I didn't know what to do with it. It decided my fate, in which I was okay with, since I had no idea what I was doing with my life. But it decided yours, and that bothered me. It wasn't until three months before you got here that I realized something. I love you, Kotoha Hanori, and I'm willing to spend forever with you, or at least as long as you'll have me. "

"Takeru, "Kotoha said, happily, "I'll have you for forever. I love you, two. "

Takeru then took lead of his senses and kissed Kotoha. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was everything Takeru needed to say.

"Well, at least now our first kiss won't be infront of everyone, "Takeru laughed, kissing her tenderly again.

"I know I'm not always going to be the best person to deal with, "Takeru said, a few minutes later, "But I will always do my best to take care of you. You're mine, Kotoha, and no one else's. "

Kotoha smiled as she shifted deeper into his chest to go to sleep for the night.

Two days later, the Shiba Mansion was like a bee-hive. Smells wafted from Genta's cooking in the kitchen throughout the house. Kotoha was fitted into her wedding dress, which was simple. A strapless a-line with a flower on the hip. The skirt was long a flowy while the dress hugged her body perfectly.

In another room, Takeru was getting ready himself. He wasn't used to wearing suits, but it fit him fine. It wasn't anything fancy, just a black suit jacket and pants with a white button down shirt and black tie.

The wedding was simple, perfect for Kotoha. It wasn't what everyone's dream wedding was, but she had her dream man beside her, and that's all any girl could ever want.

"You're beautiful, "Takeru said as Kotoha arrived to him.

"You're handsome, "Kotoha told him.

"You're perfect, "Takeru said, smiling as big as the moon.

The wedding went on, like it was suposed to. They kissed. They ate. They danced. They did everything a couple was suposed to do on your wedding day.

That night, as the newly weds were prearing for bed, the akwardness began.

You see, neither of them knew what to do. They knew what was suposed to happen, but didn't know how it happened.

"Kotoha, "Takeru said, "I'm not sure what to say right now. "

"Me neither, "Kotoha admitted, "What do we do?"

"I could not tell you, "Takeru thought aloud.

"Well then what? "Kotoha said.

"You know, "Takeru admitted, "I'm not sure. "

"Well, "Kotoha suggested, "I guess we go to bed. I mean we do have another wedding tomorrow. "

"Tomorrow night wouldn't be as symbolic. We are married TODAY. We have to do something right at least, "Takeru sighed, "I mean everything else hasn't gone right but today, and now we've probably screwed it up. "

"No we haven't. We still have about two and a half hours before we've screwed it up, "Kotoha half-heartedly laughed.

Takeru got tired of talking, so he just kissed her.

What happened from there, will not, under any circumstances, be repeated in this story.

When the couple woke the next morning, after the erm, events of the night before, Kotoha and Takeru were filled with an ounce of dread. Kotoha because this was her first public event in the high society world. Takeru because he was stuck having to deal with the snobs all day long, which he was not looking forward to.

Takeru kissed his wife good morning as they set off for the next ceremony.

Kotoha hated the dress she had to wear. It was a full out princess dress. Strapless with a beaded bodice and a full, puffy, princess skirt. Her hair was adorned with a crystal flower with stems coming out of it. Safe to say it wasn't her cup of tea.

Takeru wasn't having as much of luck with his attire either. His suit was the same, but added cufflings and tight tailoring made the suit unbearable.

At the beginging of the ceromony, as Kotoha walked down the aisle, Takeru realized something. It didn't matter how he married her, he had her. And by God, nothing else mattered.

"You look like a cupcake, "Takeru whispered as she reached him.

"That is my dream to hear that right now, "Kotoha laughed quietly as the second ceremony began.

When it came time for the first dance, Takeru was nervous. Mako's dance lessons didn't really work.

"If I hurt you, let me know, "Takeru whispered in Kotoha's ear.

"You've already broken all my toes twice, Takeru, "Kotoha said, "I'm sure it can't get any worse than this. "

"Hush, "Takeru laughed, "It can't be that bad. "

"You're asking me?"Kotoha laughed.

This was the beginging of one of the most amazing love story. Kotoha went on and bore Takeru six children. Three girls and three boys. Takeru and Kotoha lived long, happy lives, and died within each others arms.


End file.
